In Between Love
by Rynn Kyuuketsuki
Summary: Jasper never existed. Edward asks for space, and Bella grants it. Now with Edward out of the way will Alice become Bella's in between love, or will Alice steal Bella's heart. Contains lesbian themes.
1. Chapter 1

Inbetween Love

1

Love In Space

Story of my life. I get home to find Edward waiting for me. I smiled and said 'hello', he replied, but as soon as the words rolled off his tongue, I knew something was wrong. He walked towards me. "Do you want to come inside?" I asked, heading towards the door.

"No." He barely moved his mouth. His eyes fickered from the floor to me, then to the floor again. "Uh. I have something to ask of you."

"Sure?" I said carefully. He looked nervous, which was unnusual for him, and I knew if Edward was nervous, then I had reason to be aswell. I could feel the butterflies swelling up in the pit of my stomach. He took a deep breath, then his cold dead eyes gazed up, staring straight into mine.

"Is it okay i-if I can get a little space." He glanced back down again.

"Uh, y-yeh okay. Sounds good." I replied, choking on the saliva I had half swollowed out of astonishment. I felt anger rise in me, as my face turned an unnatural shade of red, which it often did when I was furious. I hung my head so he couldn't see my face, and walked inside quickly. "See ya ... later." I called over my shoulder, and shut the door behind me.

I raced upstairs, ignoring my fathers efforts to greet me. Holding back the tears, I took out my laptop and turned it on. I grabbed the remote for my stereo, and turned that on aswell, blasting the volume. It seemed to help when I was angry. Finally the laptop booted and I got onto my emails. My vision blurred with tears as I typed Alice's name into the address bar. When I finally got to writing the email, the tears began gushing down my face. I wiped them away with my sleeve and began typing.

_Dear Alice,_

_I don't know what I've done wrong. Edward doesn't want to see me. He says he needs 'space' and that we should rest for a while. I don't know what to do. I feel so lonely. It's as though you're the only friend I've got, and I really need you now. Please._

_Bella x_

I hit the send button, sat back, and waited for a reply. However, no sooner had I hit the button, did Alice turn up. I heard her car pull up in the driveway, and by the time I got myself together and made my way to the door of my room, she was there. She didn't say anything. Not a word. She just wrapped her arms around me and we stood there, in the doorway, me crying my eyes out, for a good minute or so. After a while she broke the silence. "My brother's an idiot." She whispered. I couldn't help but giggle a little at the tone in which she said it. She leant away from me, holding both my arms by my sides, and looked into my eyes. "You know you don't need him. If this is the way he's going to treat you, then you deserve better."

"Yeah! But who else would love me? I'm not exactly babe of the month." I quetioned. I wiped my face again and walked over to resume my spot at the desk. There was a long, very long, pause in the conversation, then quietly I said before bursting out in tears again "Please don't leave me. Can you please stay?"

"Of course I can!" She exclaimed, and threw her arms around me again. "I won't leave you like this." She began stroking my hair softly, and as she did so, I couldn't help but notice how soft her touch was, it was unlike anything Edward could achieve, and as she held me I felt just the tiniest bit of warmth in her, otherwise ice-cold, skin.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, and I'm sorry for the chapters being so short, there will be more very soon. This is my first story and so I would love some feedback! Thankyou.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inbetween Love

2

Feelings for a Friend

The next day at school I completely ignored Edward, which was difficult because he was pretty much everywhere I went. Come lunch time I was so tired of dodging him, I gave up and sat in my usual spot, right infront of him. I didn't really care wether he had seen me or not, I just didn't want him coming up and talking to me, making things more awkward then they needed to be.

I still hadn't calmed down. Everytime I thought of it I got myself worked up. I knew it wasn't going to go away fast. I had known that from the start. I thought that if I got too angry, and he confronted me, I'd do something stupid, like hit him, so I came up with a technique to calm myself. I closed my eyes and thought of something else, something calming. _Calming, c'mon Bella, think of something calming!_ I thought to myself. All of a sudden my mind flicked back to images of Alice holding me. In a fluster I opened my eyes. My cheeks, a mind of their own, turned a rosey pink. I held my face, squishing my cheeks to make the colour go away. _Shit, shit, shit! _I thought. _I can't be falling for Alice!_

As if it couldn't get any worse, Alice popped up out of nowhere. "Gee Bell! You look like you've been painting you face with blush." My heart exploded with nervousness. I giggled stupidly and quickly changed the subject.

"Are you on you're way home?" I questioned, trying to avoid eye contact, for fear of turning pink again.

"Yup. Would you like a lift? I heard what happened to your truck." She said smiling. _Oh god! I forgot about that _I truck hadn't started that morning because it was so cold. I was half an hour late to school, waiting for my father to come back from work to drop me off. I didn't think I could handle being in that car with her, well not at that particular moment. On the other hand, it did look like it was going to rain, and a lift would have been nice.

"Sure. That'd be great." I replied, as we made our way towards the carpark. She started skipping as we approached her car. God, she was cute, not that I could say that out loud. I surprised myself when I thought that. I wondered how she would have reacted if I did though. _She'd probably brush it off as a friendly compliment _I thought.

"Are you feeling better today?" She asked as we drove smoothly out of the carpark.

"Other than my car not starting, I'm fine." I smiled, it was the truth, mostly. I hadn't thought about Edward since I was talking to Alice. She giggled, her eyes concerntrating heavily on the road.

We pulled up into my driveway, behind the old rust-bucket, unfortunatly known as my car. As I got out of the car Alice spoke, "Do you want me to stay tonight? I'm more than happy to."

"Are you sure?" I asked, not knowing what to think.

"Yeah, last night was fun. We should watch movies again." She smiled. How was I supposed to say 'no'? I came to the conclusion that I wasn't.

"That would be nice, then." I replied. We both made our way to the house, as I rummaged through my bag for my keys. Almost tripping up the steps I managed to get to the door.

When we finally did get inside Alice made herself comfortable at the kitchen table. "Do you want to watch a movie now?" I asked.

"Uh, not just yet. There's something I'd like to talk to you about." She said looking straight at me. _Oh dear God! _I thought.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's still really short, but I find it easy to get through the story when it's short. Any way I hope you enjoyed it. Plenty more to come. Please give me some feedback! Thankyou.**


	3. Chapter 3

Inbetween Love

3

Truth of the Heart

My heart began to race as I thought of all the possible things she wanted to talk about. I sat down in the chair opposite her, trying to look relaxed. "Oh okay. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well it's just, we're good friends, and following recent events we've been spending a lot of time together, and you've been acting really wierd everytime you're around me. I guess what I'm trying to ask is, am I annoying you? Do you want me to back off?" She looked away from me when she asked.

"Not at all, infact it's quite the opposite situation." What was I thinking! "I like having you around. I love it!" I had to bite my tongue to stop this sudden word vomit. I could feel the colour in my cheeks returning. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Oh good, because I wasn't gonna leave even if you said so!" And just like that the subject was dropped. My heart came to an immediate stop, and I let out a sigh of relief.

That night we had a movie marathon, and fell asleep next to each other. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel alone.

The following weeks we spent a lot of time together. Infact, we were together almost every hour of every day. I enjoyed being around Alice. We never argued, disagreed, and she never had a problem with me being around, unlike Edward.

Gradually we got closer. I didn't think she had noticed, but I had. She started sleeping in my bed, borrowing my PJ's, holding my hand when we were walking and cuddling me a lot. Perhaps it was just things that friends did. Perhaps I was over-reacting.

My suspicions were confirmed when she questioned me one night. She was kneelling on my bed, wearing one of my night-gowns, with a very curious look on her face. I had just come out of the bathroom when she asked "Bell, you'd never try to make a move on me would you?"

Astonished I replied in a quivering voice "N-no. What made you ask that?" She completely ignored my question, answering it with another question.

"So it doesn't bother you that I wear your clothes?"

"Not at all."

"And you don't mind that I sleep in your bed with you?"

"Nope!"

"Or that I snuggle up to your warm body and wrap my legs around yours?" She said in a sly voice.

I looked at her in shock, my face hot and blushed. "Alice?" I hung my towel over the back of my desk chair and made my way over to the bed, pulling the sheets back. As I did so, she slid her hand around the back of my neck nd pulled my face towards hers.

"So you won't mind if I do this?" she whispered, and pressed her cold, soft lips against mine. My mind went blank for what seemed an eternity. She was so gentle, so unlike Edward. I didn't want it to end, but all good things must end, right?

She leant back away from me still holding my face in her hand, and looked into my eyes. I was in shock, paralised by what had just happened. "Should I not have done that?" She questioned, looking into my eyes as though they had the answer.

I shook my head. "No." I whispered. "What you shouldn't have done, was stop."

She smiled and leant back in for another kiss. That night, we fell asleep in each others arms, and for the first time in my life I felt loved.

* * *

**Best chapter yet. But wait ... there's more. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of (drum roll) Inbetween Love. Okay now I'm getting a bit cocky, but I'd still like your feedback. Thankyou.**


	4. Chapter 4

In Between Love

4  
Questions

Alice and I were inseperable. Never had I felt this way about anyone before in my life. Everything about her gave me that 'Aww' feeling. Her hair, her eyes, everything. At night, before we went to sleep, we'd stay up and watch TV together, she'd be sitting on the edge of the couch, giggling and smiling at what ever show we were watching. God she looks beautiful in my clothes I thought to myself. I couldn't help but look.

Whilst she had kissed me twice since that wonderful night, it wasn't really specified that we were "together". We had never spoken about it, and I was too afraid to ask. Not only that, but I still had the whole Edaward thing going.

The more I thought about the situation, the more I wanted to be with Alice. Now that I had spent so much time with her, if I went back to Edward it wouldn't have been the same, and all I'd want was her.

All of this was going through my head as a layed in bed, holding Alice tight to my body. I could feel her breathing, her delicate body snuggling closer to me. She began to wriggle and turned around, in my arms, to face me. "Why aren't you sleeping?" she whispered.

"I have a lot on my mind." I replied, I didn't want to give too much away.

"Like what? Should I be worried?"

"I don't know. I have questions and problems that need answering and solving." I pulled her closer into my body, the top of her head resting just under my chin. "Like, really important questions." I continued.

"Then ask these questions. I'll do my best to answer." Her cold breath tickled my chest. I drew a deep breath and held it for a moment, before exhaling heavily.

"What are we? What's going on? You kissed me. What does that mean?" She pulled away from my chest to face me properly, her brown eyes gazing into mine.

"I-I think -" She paused for a moment. "What would you say, if I said I love you?" My heart, at that second, jumped out my mouth in the form of words.

"I love you, Alice." The words rolled of my tongue, like my silk nighty on her soft legs.

"I love you, Bella, and I want to be yours." As soon as the words left her mouth, I pulled her towards me, running my hand through her soft brown hair, and pressed my lips to hers, my other hand wrapped around her waist.

Now that I knew I haa her, there was only one problem I hadn't solved. Edward.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I am terribly sorry for the wait! You guys have been so patient though, and I thankyou for that! I've just been really busy though..with life..god that thing gets in the way sometimes! Hehe. This chapter was short, I know, but I plan on having a really big chapter 5. Things will deffinetly be getting fired up then. I thank everyone for there comments on my previous chapter! I especially thank the people suggesting ideas, I may try to include some of those points in my story. As always please leave a comment, I love comments! I love feedback! **


End file.
